


【卡带】《亲热天堂》实践教学

by Woodfish777



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodfish777/pseuds/Woodfish777
Summary: 笨蛋情侣的日常消遣。真的很雷（
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【卡带】《亲热天堂》实践教学

普通的礼拜天，男人睡到日上三竿才趿拉着拖鞋从卧室走出来，简单的洗漱后给自己做了个迟到了许久的早餐，随后半躺在沙发上看起了杂志，家里的猫咪懒洋洋地跳到主人腿上，开始翻肚皮撒娇。

男人敷衍地摸了摸猫咪的下巴，没多久传来了敲门的声音，男人通过猫眼看到门前站着的是对面刚搬来不久的可爱女邻居。

“不好意思，打扰您了。”

女人的声音非常甜美，男人放下戒心，把开门的缝隙又拉得大一些：“请问有什么事吗？”

“那个……我是刚刚搬来的，今天准备午饭时发现家里的水管裂了，能请您帮我看一看吗？”

那种事情找物业就行了吧！男人本想这样回答，但看到女人露出困扰又惹人怜爱的神色时，他鬼使神差地点了点头：“好的，那么现在方便吗？”

“卡卡西，你平时就看这种东西吗！”

带土把《亲热天堂》高高地举起，想要摔到卡卡西身上，但对方幽怨的死鱼眼让他选择将书本轻轻拍在卡卡西的胸口上：“恶俗！狗血！”

自己喜欢的作品被这样评价，卡卡西面露不快，不过现在没兴趣和对方理论说话的艺术，他把书端端正正地拿好：“不管怎么样，带土要遵守赌约。”

看到对方背对自己没有回话，卡卡西追加一句：“有不会的地方我可以教你。”

“这种小事轻轻松松就能应付过来。”带土冲他挥挥拳头，欲盖弥彰的补充了一句我可没有害羞。

女人家里朴素整洁，但客厅角落堆着一些装修的材料，见男人的目光在那里停留，她连忙解释：“不好意思，搬来得太急，还没来得及收拾。”

“没关系没关系，我家里可比这还乱呢，还有只懒猫天天搞破坏，收拾起来很伤脑筋的。”

“先生喜欢猫吗？”

“还好还好，我单身一人，养只小猫还能陪着自己，话说，坏掉的水管在哪？”

两人客套几句，男人转身向厨房走去，忽然身体一怔，摆动的手僵在半空——女人从背后抱住了他。

女人身上只穿了一层薄薄的衬衣，男人感到柔软的胸脯贴着自己的后背，扣住腰的手已经探上胸膛弄开了几颗扣子，与此同时愈加粗重的呼吸声挑动着男人的神经：“先生，请帮帮我……”

“你喜欢这种吗？”

带土抚摸卡卡西的胸脯，逐渐加重力道，揉到凸起处时故意使坏轻轻掐了一下，感受到卡卡西身体轻微的抖动后笑起来：“比我还敏感。”

“看来带土也知道自己很敏感。”

卡卡西抓住带土的话把子，把他压到沙发上接吻，一番纠缠后卡卡西还在用舌头舔带土的嘴唇，带土推开银白色的脑袋：“卡卡西，你是小狗吗？老是乱舔。”

身下的人还有余裕开玩笑，卡卡西决定好好逗逗他，于是便按住了带土的手重新把脸凑到他耳边，伸出舌头轻咬住耳廓。

“喂喂！笨卡卡你干嘛！”带土急得用脚踢他：“太痒了快停下！”

明明很喜欢才对吧。卡卡西在心里揶揄道，一边舔一边观察带土的神情，对方眯起了眼睛，睫毛轻轻颤抖，发出不明的轻哼声。末了卡卡西吻了一下他的脸颊，带土睁开湿漉漉的眼睛：“是不是搞错了……我记得下面的剧情不是这样的。”

“是带土先说错台词的。”

“谁让你找了个这么不靠谱的剧情。”

“这可是《亲热天堂》，是你欣赏能力不行！”

前戏还没开始两人就拌起了嘴，眼看床事又要演变为打架现场，卡卡西褪下带土的裤子：“先做完，等会儿再打。”说完便低头含住对方半勃的性器，角色扮演也好情趣play也好统统抛到了脑后，带土受不了口交的刺激感，挺动着腰没一会儿就呜咽着射了出来。

黏稠的液体溅到带土的小腹上，还有些星星点点落在沙发上，卡卡西从沙发垫的间隙里掏出一支润滑剂，用手捂热后顺势就着给后穴做扩张，手指刚刚没入三根的时候带土伸腿缠住卡卡西的腰：“快插进来……”

“再等会儿，这里还没准备好。”

其实卡卡西也忍得蛮久了，但是太冲动带土会受伤的。他掰开带土的腿，想要一本正经地说道说道扩张不做到位的危害，可对方眯着眼看他，面颊潮红，把腿缠得更紧了：“我喜欢旗木先生对我粗暴一点……”

是《亲热天堂》里的台词。

卡卡西突然想起之前水门老师邀请带土、琳还有自己去看音乐会，现场演奏时却突然出了事故——大提琴的弦断了，清脆脆的声音给演奏插入了慌乱的乐符。卡卡西现在觉得自己脑子里理智的那根弦也绷断了，带土的声音在脑子里嗡嗡乱响。他拿出安全套，但手心里全是汗和体液，滑得怎么也撕不开，直到被带土打掉那个包装皱巴巴的安全套。

“全部射在里面就好……”

带土起身扭转了体位，面带着最无害的表情说出了最具有杀伤力的台词：“射在里面……让我怀上旗木先生的孩子。”然后慢慢坐下，一口气将卡卡西的阴茎吞吃进去，一时间整个房间只剩下两个人的粗喘。

“卡卡西，喘得好厉害。”带土按上卡卡西的胸膛，用自己喜欢的节奏慢慢动了起来。

“嗯，因为带土里面很舒服。”

骑乘的姿势让性器进入的很深，带土缓慢移动屁股直到进入体内的分身顶端顶到敏感的位置，接连刺激了几下后脱力的垂下脑袋，对上了身下人的紧张期待的目光。卡卡西的神情让他有些难于开口，但这样的羞涩让对方了然于胸。

卡卡西拉住他的胳膊，让带土趴到自己的胸口上，两人再度调换了位置。

“这么想要吗？”

“想要。”

卡卡西看着带土因为情欲变得涨红的脸，大开大合地抽插起来，对方额前的发丝全被汗水打湿了，像刚从水里捞出来的兔子。带土很快注意到了卡卡西的视线，别扭的用手臂挡住脸：“别这样看我！”

“带土，你又说错台词了。”

“已经做到这种地步还在意台词……和角色扮演吗！唔！”

卡卡西俯下身吻他，放慢了性器在他体内抽动的频率，细致的研磨让带土舒服的脚趾都蜷缩起来，胸口起伏的幅度也越来越大，他用手抚慰自己下体的前端，另一只手则抹去因为生理快感不断流出的泪水，大腿根痉挛了几下后便射出了精液，卡卡西也低吼一声抽出性器抵在他大腿的耻骨处释放出来。

窄窄的沙发只允许两个人侧躺，卡卡西按住带土的头和他接吻，舌头伸进去不停舔弄对方的口腔上颚，舌苔粗糙的摩擦感又让带土乱了阵脚，他主动结束了这个深吻，额头抵着卡卡西的。

是“再来一次”的眼神。卡卡西伸手从沙发垫的间隙里摸出一本新的《亲热天堂》，无视了对方的表情转变为“沙发垫中到底藏了多少东西”的惊讶，重新寻找起新的剧情，毕竟他还有很多、很多的坏点子想做。


End file.
